The Shinobi‘s Black Path
by misswhatsoever
Summary: "Out of my way, Uchiha.", Sera demanded threatingly as Sasuke laughed at her, acknowleding the changes she'd been through. "Uchiha? What happened to Sasuke?" Her blank, narrowed eyes sparked as she answered in a calm voice. "He's dead." Sera had to get through. She had to save Naruto and Sakura, eve if she had to fight her first love and enemy... Sasuke Uchiha. (Sasu/OC)(NaruSaku)


"Good morning, everybody. So before we start today's lesson, I'd like to introduce you your new classmate. Say hello to Masumi Sera."

Sera Masumi was more than nervous when she looked right at the class, feeling like a weird animal at the zoo being watched by curious inspectors.  
Her blue eyes were shining like the sky itself and her chocolate brown hair was held in a bun besides the two bangs touching her cheeks.  
Sera's skin was a little tanned and the 14 year old girl wore a long, dark blue dress shirt that went until above her knees with slits at the sides and pink pants underneath.

 _This whole ordeal was so…_

"Hello, Sera!"

 _-embarrassing..!_

"Now, why don't you just sit down next to Naruto?", Iruka Sensei smiled at her.  
"Last line, left side.", he whispered into her ear so no one could hear.  
"You want me to help you..?"

"Not, thanks. I'm good."

The nervous girl started walking, trying to concentrate which was a little hard due to the harsh nervousness she had to feel.  
She felt like everyone was watching her and Sera hat the feeling that she was acting like an idiot, for she was the new girl without knowing anyone!  
 _How was she supposed to survive here by herself?  
Would the others even accept her?  
What would happen if.- _  
"Watch out, dattedebayo!"

" _Ah!_ "  
To her shock, she tripped over something she couldn't see and suddenly, Sera fell.  
Closing her blue eyes, the waited for the pain to come, however, a strong hold gripped her arm and kept her from hurting herself which she really didn't expect.

"Can't you watch were you're going?", her savior suddenly snapped at her and even though she should've felt anger towards this boy… she couldn't.

For her heart sipped a beat when she heard a voice so deep, so smooth, so beautiful that Sera thought she was in heaven for a second.  
 _His touch was warm and strong, his scent captivating and his voice…_  
Never in her life had she heard a voice so alluring, so… _beautiful_!

"I-I'm sorry...", she whispered, an intense blush covering her cheek when she kept on walking without looking the boy in the eye.  
It took a while, but finally, Sera was able to sit at the desk and sighed when Iruka Sensei started talking about something she couldn't pay attention to.

"I hope you're okay with me sitting next to you."  
Naruto Uzumaki was more than startled when the new girl spoke to him, looking almost confused at the fact that she spoke to him.  
"What? Of course not, why should I? Sitting alone all the time really gets boring, dattebayo.", the nice sounding boy spoke brightly.  
To be honest, Naruto was… happy about his new partner because everyone beside Sakura seemed to avoid him for some reason.

"I actually though that you'd rather sit next to someone else."  
Sera laughed, sounding like he made a joke which he didn't, actually.  
"But why should I? You were nice enough to warn me earlier.", she acknowledged, now making Naruto laugh sheepishly.  
 _This girl really seemed to be very nice…  
_  
Iruka Sensei gave his students time to talk and catch up and was more than happy about the scene he was allowed to witness.  
Sera and Naruto got along quite well and the brown haired chunin had the feeling that he made a good decision by making Sera sit next to the fox ninja.  
He knew how hard Naruto's life was and also knew the story of Sera's horrible, dark past.  
Both of them had to endure a terrible fate and even though they had quite a few weaknesses, Iruka knew that they would be able to overcome them by working together.

The chunin hoped for them to become friends so they could have their first bond and create an own path of life together.

"My name is Sera. Masumi Sera.", the pretty brunette introduced, offering the blond ninja her hand with closed, happy eyes.  
"Naruto Uzumaki.", the jinchuriki grinned cheekily, taking her hand naturally.  
"Nice to meet you, Sera!"

.  
.

A few days passed and Sera started to get used to her life in Konoha-gakure and the ninja academy. Iruka Sensei taught her a lot of stuff about chakra control and how important the correct use of life energy was.  
The brunette was glad he didn't start with the practical part, for Sera first wanted to settle down before learning new things.

She got along with Naruto really well and also thought about the boy with the beautiful voice.  
 _Really, she should be mad at him for snapping at her but for some reason her hart beat like crazy for even thinking about the way he held her._  
No matter what she did, Sera just couldn't forget him and caught herself wishing for him to speak more often so she could listen to this smooth, velvet voice of his-

 _No!_  
Immediately, she shook her head and tried to get it together.  
It shouldn't effect her that much, feeling those things was silly and she knew it for right know, she hat to concentrate to find her home.  
 _Really, she was getting better at this which each passing day!_

"You damn outsider!"  
The brunette stopped, looking startled when she heard this loud, barking voice.  
"What's it with you? Don't you have anything else to say, you dirty demon?"  
A punching sound followed by a hurt scream made Sera ran like crazy because it didn't stop after that punch…

.

" _URGH!_ "  
Naruto grunted after one of the three chunins punched his face again.  
"Damn… jerks..!"

Actually, Naruto just wanted to pick up Sera from the academy for she had to stay a little longer for some reason. I was supposed to be a little surprise, however, when he saw four chunins pick on a little girl, he couldn't help bur surprise one of the bullies with a hard punch in the face, making him lose consciousness almost immediately.  
But unfortunately, the blonde Uzumaki was no match against three chunins at once for he wasn't even a genin.  
So again, he had to accept the beat up and hope for them to leave him soon after.

"Disgusting beast! You're a curse, a shame for our village and a pathetic outsider!"  
A hard kick followed and met Naruto's rips, making the student grunt in pain but to be honest, his words hurt him so much more than his kicks.  
As always, Naruto was on his own and to his bad luck, Sakura wouldn't help him either because she was nowhere near.  
"So? Are you done already?", the group laughed at him and the 14 year old boy gasped again when he felt another kick.

"HEY!"  
Suddenly, Naruto heard a soft, angry female voice and instantly recognized her.  
"Leave him alone right now!"  
Full of anger, Sera ran towards the group, standing right before Naruto's curled form with her arms opened to shield her friend from those jerks.  
"S...Sera..?", the blonde asked incredulously because Sera stood before him like it was the natural thing to do.

"Fuck off, girly. This doesn't concern you."  
Sera's body was shaking with excitement and no, she did _not_ back away.  
Her soft, blue eyes showed no fear which angered the 16 year old's to no end.  
"Heh. She really want's to fuck with us.", one of the boys laughed hatefully.  
"I said. Leave him _alone_."  
"Do you think we won't hurt you just because you're a _chick_?"  
Due to the arrogant way he spoke, Sera immediately knew that she was dealing with chunins right now.

Without a warning, the brown haired chunin began running, aiming at Sera's face with a winning smirk on his face.

"NO! WATCH OUT!", Naruto hollowed under pain, trying to get up and help her in time, but his efforts were useless.  
" _ **Sera!**_ "

Sera's eyes were calm and patient, looking at the ground without showing any feelings.  
Before the chunin could grab her, the young girl made an elegant step to the side, turning away from his attack and making the chunin run into emptiness who realized that too late.  
Being furious about the fact that she simply dodged his attack, he turned around, fixating her with hate filled eyes but Sera didn't give him a chance to make another move.

Without forming any hand signs, the brunette reached out and punched the air and before the chunins could laugh at her 'bad aim', the unthinkable happened.  
A sharp wave of air punched the chunin in the face, throwing his body back and making him fall on the ground.  
The 16 year old boy was knocked out with one… air punch by this 14 year old girl who simply stood there, never letting her guard open.

Naruto blinked in total confusion, however, there was no time to be shocked.  
Instead, he stood up and ran next to Sera, looking at those stupid scum bags.  
He cracked his knuckles and grinned with a challenging look in his ocean blue eyes.  
"Now, its two against two. You wanna keep on fighting?!"

Both students prayed that they'd leave for the only reason they were able to defeat a chunin was the moment of surprise they were able to use.  
Naruto and Sera wouldn't _survive_ a serious battle against ninjas that were two ranks higher than them!

"Tche. We don't have time for you losers."  
The two remaining boys grabbed their knocked out friends and left them alone and only after five minutes, Sera and Naruto breathed out out of relieve, sliding to the ground and leaning at the tree behind them.

Both students were out of breath and more than tired for that's been just too much excitement, really.

"What… what just happened? Why did they try to fight you, Naruto?"  
Again, Naruto looked at Sera in absolute astonishment.  
 _She had no idea what had happened and STILL chose to protect him?  
How can a person can be SO nice?! _

"Well… they… uh, they bullied a little girl and… I-"  
"You helped her.", Sera acknowledged instantly and smiled a respecting smile for him.  
"You really would fight a hopeless battle to help someone..."  
"What else should I've done? She needed my help, dattebayo!"  
Sera nodded understandingly, respecting him even more for the way he though.

"Those things they said to you… Naruto, that wasn't the first time you were being treated like this, was it?"  
His silence was more than enough of an answer and Sera looked devastated by it.  
"How often?", she asked sadly as Naruto's shoulders just twitched slightly.  
"More than it's funny, dattebayo.", he replied.  
"I don't know what their problem is. Everyone hates and avoids me as if I am the pest itself! I don't know what their problem is but… I don't care! I won't let myself be sad about something silly like that! I WILL make my dream come true no matter what!"

He sounded so sure and promising and Sera immediately liked that about Naruto.  
"What dream?", she asked and his reply was almost too fast.  
"I want to become hokage, dattebayo!", he answered.  
"The others always laugh about me but I will become hokage so everyone will acknowledge me!"  
"That sounds like a good dream and I don't see why you wouldn't make it come true."  
Naruto blinked in utter shock, for she was the first one who didn't laugh at him.

"But you… Sera, how did you knock that jerk out? I mean, you didn't use any hand signs!"  
Naruto was still utterly confused about Sera's fighting style and the brunette smiled, not fearing telling him the truth.  
"I'm a bender, Naruto. I can't use chakra to create jutsu's. I… can use the elements water, earth, fire and air for attack and defense."

Naruto looked like he'd seen a ghost but Sera contunied, knowing that'd he'd understand soon enough.  
"I'm a water bender by birth but I was raised by monks who taught me air bending. I can't use water and fire, though… But I want to learn and master all four elements.", she kept on telling.  
By the way her voice was shaking, Naruto knew that there was much more about Sera he didn't know and hell, he definitely WOULD ask her.  
But he was too dazed to ask right now.

For a few minutes, no one said a word but Sera touched his shoulder with hers, smiling at the unsure fox ninja.

"Lets make a deal.", she said.  
"From now on, you'll never be alone when some jerk wants to mess with you. We will fight together and become strong, independent ninja!"  
A warm wave of trust coated Naruto's heart and the blonde fox ninja was more than happy when he nodded and accepted her offer.  
"Yeah… We will become strong together, dattebayo!"

It was in this moment when Sera decided to tell him.

The brown haired girl turned to him, her eyes lifted and looked directly at him for… _the first time_ , as Naruto noticed.  
He watched her, looked at her when Naruto… suddenly realized something.  
She wasn't looking at him. She tries, but… her gaze seemed to look _through_ him, as if she was looking at a far away distance somewhere behind him.

Sera wasn't looking him in the eye but looked at a far away emptiness which confused the blonde fox ninja.

"I didn't want to tell this to anyone, Naruto… But I have the feeling that I can trust you."  
Her soft voice was shaking a little, her beautiful blue eyes still looked a little disoriented.  
But then, Sera Masumi told him something Naruto never would've imagined to hear from her.

.

"I'm blind."

.

..…..…..  
….…..…

Hello and welcome, my beautiful readers!  
I wrote this ff in German already and it has over 650.000 words lol  
My readers (I think I just have 530 reviews) loved this story and I just thought: Why not translate it? :D  
As you can see, Sera is a bender. I combined Avatar with Naruto and I can promise you that I will make you laugh, happy, angry, cry-

You will feel lots of emotions, really hahaha

So, tell me If you want me to continue? ^.^

love  
misswhatssoever!

PS


End file.
